1. Field
Methods, apparatuses, and systems with exemplary embodiments relate to a color generating method, apparatus, and system, and more particularly, to a color generating method, apparatus, and system for generating a color by using a plurality of colors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminal apparatuses, including a display, such as smartphones, navigation terminals, information terminals, notebook computers, electronic notes, electronic dictionaries, educational supplies, toys for children, etc., may generally display a color. When a terminal apparatus includes a touch screen, a user may draw a picture or write letters in a desired color through a touch input.
A user may select a color, which is to be input through a touch, from among a plurality of displayed colors or input a color code, thereby selecting the color which is to be input. In this case, since the user selects a color by checking and selecting the color with his or her eyes or inputting the color code, it may be difficult and complicated for the user to accurately select a desired color.